1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight film with polymer light emitting diode array, also a method and an apparatus for forming the backlight film.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used in backlight modules. These LEDs are usually preformed and arranged on a side of a light guide plate. However, in this way, if the light guide plate becomes thinner, the mounting the LEDs becomes difficult, and the brightness of the backlight module is lowered.
What is needed, therefore, is a backlight film that can reduce the thickness of the light guide plate while maintaining the brightness of the backlight module.